A series of compounds displaying .beta.-blocking activity is reported in a review by A. M. Karow et al., published in "Progress in Drug Research", Vol. 15, page 103 (Birkhauser Verlag Basel, 1971).
The substances which have this biological effect generally must have an alkylaminopropanol chain attached to an aromating ring system, sometime by an ethereal link.